Episode 2
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | eyecatcher = Luffy - Luffy | chapter = | rating = 11.7 - Original 5.4 - Remastered | rank = 9 - Original 7 - Remastered | charDebut = Zoro, Rika, Helmeppo, Soro, Ririka, Morgan, Kuina, Rokkaku, Ukkari }} "The Great Swordsman Appears! Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro" is the 2nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy and Koby find Zoro tied up and starving. A little girl trespasses onto the field to offer him a rice ball when Helmeppo, the son of the Marine base's Captain Morgan, demonstrates the fear and power that his father’s name gives him. Rika tells Luffy that the reason why Zoro is tied up is because he stood up for her and her mother and that all three would be spared if he could survive without food for a month, a promise that Helmeppo had no intent of keeping. Luffy then infiltrates the base looking for Zoro’s sword, but finds three, and returns outside just in time to save Koby and Zoro from being shot by Morgan’s men. Long Summary The episode opens with Luffy and Koby aboard their boat, and Koby once again explains how Roronoa Zoro is a demon who takes down men just for the bounty. The boat then arrives at an island, where a large Marine base is stationed. Luffy and Koby walk through the town, and at the mention of the names of both Roronoa Zoro and Captain Morgan, the townspeople are thrown into a panic. Luffy and Koby then arrive at the Marine base, where Koby thinks it will be his goodbye, as he plans on enrolling in the Marines, but Luffy climbs over the wall and spots Zoro tied to a cross. As the two look at Zoro a little girl named Rika climbs over the wall with a ladder. She offers some rice balls to Zoro that she made herself, putting her whole heart into it. At that moment, the snobbish Helmeppo, son of Captain Morgan, arrives with several Marine soldiers. He eats one of Rika's rice balls and says it's disgusting, since she used sugar instead of salt, and he stomps on them and has her thrown out. When he leaves, Luffy goes up to Zoro and asks him to join the crew. Zoro rejects the offer and refuses to be freed from his bindings since he plans on surviving just to spite Helmeppo. He then eats the flattened rice balls. Luffy and Koby then meet with Rika in the town and Luffy mentions how Zoro loved the rice balls. Luffy asks if Zoro actually is evil, but Rika replies that he is really a good guy. One day, Helmeppo brought a vicious wolf into the town bar, but Zoro knocked it out to protect everyone inside. He then knocked down Helmeppo, but Helmeppo convinced Zoro to have himself arrested in an exchange for the people in the bar not being executed. Luffy, Koby, and Rika walk into a restaurant and find Helmeppo talking about how he's going to execute Zoro the next day. Luffy, furious at Helmeppo's dishonesty, punches him, and Helmeppo runs off to complain to his father. Captain Morgan, at that time, is having a statue of himself erected on top of the Marine base, and he punches his son and calls him worthless after Helmeppo tells him what happened. Luffy, meanwhile, goes to untie Zoro, but Zoro mentions how his swords were taken away. Luffy says he will go get them, so he uses Gomu Gomu no Rocket to launch himself up to the roof of the Marine base. In doing so, he knocks over the statue and causes it to break. Morgan orders that Luffy be executed, so Luffy grabs Helmeppo and runs into the base, searching for Zoro's swords. Outside, Koby is trying to untie Zoro and explains the situation to him. All the while, Nami is sneaking around the Marine base. Luffy drags Helmeppo into Helmeppo's room, where the swords are. Meanwhile, Captain Morgan and his soldiers surround Zoro and Koby, and Morgan orders that they are both executed. The soldiers hold up their rifles and open fire, and Zoro thinks how he cannot die, and remembers Kuina. However, before the bullets can reach them, Luffy leaps from the Marine base and uses his rubber body to block the bullets and send them flying. When Zoro is shocked and asks who he is, Luffy responds that he is Monkey D. Luffy and that he will become the Pirate King. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, Luffy and Koby eat in the restaurant, Food Foo, where they cause a panic while talking about Zoro. In the episode, Luffy buys a pear-like fruit on the streets and asks the vendor whether he knows something about Zoro. *In the manga, Zoro asks Luffy and Koby to untie him upon first seeing them, even offering to share his next bounty with them (though it is not clear how serious he is). In the anime, he immediately tells the two to leave. *In the manga, Zoro killed Helmeppo's wolf with his sword, but in the anime, he knocked it out with a chair. *In the manga, the fight between Luffy and Helmeppo took place outside, but in the anime it took place in a restaurant. *Ririka is not a bartender in the anime. After Luffy hits Helmeppo, Ririka takes her daughter, Rika, back into their home. *In the manga, Koby gets shot while trying to untie Zoro. In the anime, this does not happen. *Despite Zoro's lacking of his sense of direction, in the episode, he shows Luffy the corrected direction of the base when the latter was headed in the opposite direction. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 2 ca:Episodi 2 de:Daikengō arawaru! Kaizokugari Roronoa Zoro it:Episodio 2 fr:Épisode 2